Amor virtual
by ani-karen
Summary: skipper y marlene se conocen, gracias un juego virtual llamado "surviving your virtual partner" han vivido varias aventuras pero jamás sean conocido en la vida real ¿pero podrán con la mayor aventura... conocerse en la vida real?
1. prologo

**Amor virtual**

**Prologo:**

Skipper y Marlene se conocen, gracias a un juego virtual llamado "surviving your virtual partner" donde cuando consigas tener un avatar deberás contestar un cuestionario que se envía a una fuente y te pone de compañero con otro usuario .Que se ha todo lo opuesto a ti, para saber todos aquellos que trabajen en equipo tendrán derecho, a pasar de nivel.

En ese juego virtual estas en un mundo desconocido, donde hay ogros, dragones, brujas, hechizaras, magos etc.

Tú y tu compañero virtual deben sobrevivir. Viven cada día lleno de aventuras y retos que hay para ir al siguiente nivel.

¿Pero podrán con el mayor reto; seguirán con el juego virtual aun sabiendo que por asares de la vida se llegan a conocer en la vida real?


	2. Mi vida real (parte 1)

**Hola, bueno esta historia, es de los pingüinos de Madagascar Humanizada.**

**La verdad soy nueva en esto y espero que me comprendan cuando me equivoque.**

**Mi nombre es Ana pero díganme Ani.**

**Aquí los personajes se vendrán integrando conforme los capítulos vallan pasando, creo que publicare dos capítulos por semana, o más ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar.**

Mi vida real (parte 1)

_Querido diario:_

_Años que no escribía, todo ha cambiado; mis padres se están divorciando, yo iré a vivir con una tía, voy a extrañar a mis amigos, pero algo nuevo no hace daño._

_Pero hay algo bueno no me separare de mis juegos yo hace unos 14 meses, un amigo me comento algo sobre un juego virtual._

_Me llamo la atención y comencé a jugar lo malo que tengo un compañero que al principio era un poco mandón luego tuvimos una amistad y hasta ahora es mi súper amigo aunque no lo conozco su nombre en el juego es "Blake el héroe zafiro" y la verdad nunca nos hemos dicho nuestro verdadero nombre, aunque la verdad eso sería una falta así las reglas del juego, yo me hago llamar "Danna la guerrera de las noches" _

_Tengo miedo de no poder encajar en la nueva escuela, yo soy diferente a todas las demás chicas._

_Solo deseo poder encontrar verdaderos amigos y quizás un nuevo amor._

Marlene, baja tenemos que decirte algo importante-grito una mujer sacándola de su escritura, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y miro su habitación, las paredes eran color crema, su cama estaba en centro y habían pocas cosas ya que casi todas sus pertenencias estaban en cajas.

Si mama, ahora bajo –contesto Marlene para luego, salir de la habitación, bajo unas escaleras que conducían directo hacia la sala principal, vio a sus padres sentados en un sillón grande y sus rostros se veían muy serios.

¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Marlene, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de donde sus padres estaban sentados.

Hija, recuerdas a tu tía Grace-le dijo su padre

Creo que sí, ¿es la que fue a vivir a México no?-pregunto Marlene tratando de recordar.

Si, para ser más exactos fue a vivir a Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.

Ok, pero porque sacan el tema-pregunto Marlene, ya sospechando

Hija tú, tía Lily con la que ibas a ir, mientras se arreglaba los problemas que tenemos tu madre y yo, acaba de dar a luz así que no podrás quedarte con ella, pero mi hermana Grace se ofreció, a que tu fueras a vivir con ella y sus 2 hijas, así que iras a vivir con ella-le dijo su padre

¿Qué?-dijo Marlene mientras se paraba-No, como voy a ir-dijo Marlene mientras iba a su habitación se encerró, fue directo a su escritorio encendió la computadora, para jugar su videojuego en línea favorito "surviving your virtual partner", ya después de varios minutos ya se encontraba esperando a su compañero.

_Videojuego_

_Te tardaste-le dijo Marlene o mejor dicho "Danna"_

_Calla, mira creo que tenemos compañía-le contesto su compañero Blake, para luego ver un gran ogro._

Después de eso, ella se desconectó de su mundo real, para conectarse en su mundo virtual, paso mucho tiempo para después que ellos se encontraban platicando, ya que la verdad a ellos les gustaba su compañía, a un quesea una compañía en línea.

_Te veo muy distraía, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Blake_

_Sabes perfectamente que no podemos, dar información de nuestra vida real-contesto Marlene_

_Por favor, Danna dime-le dijo Blake insistiendo a que le digiera._

_Mira Blake, iré a vivir a México, y la verdad tengo miedo de no poder encajar-dijo Marlene ya que la verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien._

_Enserio, tú una vez me comentaste que vivías en california, pero en qué parte iras a vivir._

_Para ser más exactos Monterrey, Nuevo León, México-Marlene contesto tratando de imitar a su padre._

_Que, no hablas enserio-dijo Blake sorprendido_

_Sí, pero ya tengo sueño creo que me voy, hasta luego, nos vemos mañana en la noche-dijo Marlene_

_Está bien Danna, que descanses mi querida "guerrera de las noches"-le contesto Blake _

Después de eso los dos se fueron a dormir, Marlene quería saber quién era en realidad Blake, su único amigo.

En otro lado muy lejos, un joven trataba de saber quién era "Danna"

Mmm, así que ella vendrá aquí, tendré la oportunidad de conocerla-dijo aquel joven para luego irse a dormir, ya que ya era de noche el tiempo volaba cuanto estaba virtualmente con ella.


	3. Mi vida real (parte 2)

Mi vida real (parte 2)

Una mañana tranquila, en una habitación un joven comenzaba a despertar, el joven se sentó en la cama y miro a su ventana, la luz de la hermosa mañana se adentraba en la habitación, una mujer de edad avanzada, entro a la habitación que para ser honestos era todo un caos, ropa sucia tirada, esparcida por toda la habitación, basura papeles y demás.

Hay mi niño, eres todo un caso –dijo la señora mientras recogía la ropa y la ponía en un cesto.

Nana, por favor ya no soy un niño-le contesto aquel joven mientras salía de la cama, para luego tomar una toalla que estaba encima de una televisión.

Pero parece, tienes 16 años y tienes que tener todo un caos tu cuarto-le dijo la señora para luego ,acercarse a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos –aunque siempre tu serás mi niño, pero ya basta de hablar me tete a bañar por que se te hace tarde, anda skipper ,

Está bien nana –dijo skipper, para luego meterse al baño después de varios minutos salió del baño y miro su habitación la cual era todo lo contrario a como estaba al principio,

Hay nana eres increíble-dijo para luego alistarse para ir a la secundaria ya que el por varias faltas perdió el año, y esta el último año de secundaria.

Terminando de alistarse, bajo las escaleras e ir al comedor donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano, su padre se paró y no tenía que decir a donde iría, ya que como era de costumbre cada vez que llegaba skipper, él no quería verlo, así que sin decir nada se fue al trabajo.

No sé por qué, papa se comporta así contigo –le dijo su hermano para luego tomar de su jugo de naranja, su hermano tenía 15 años, él era un poco más alto que el, tenía su pelo negro era delgado sus ojos era celestes, y él era casi igual solo que él no era tan alto como su hermano y sus ojos eran azul zafiro.

Hay kowalski eres todo un genio, tienes que saberlo no-le dijo skipper a su hermano mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

A, si claro es porque estas muy metido en eso de los videojuegos en línea, por favor tienes que poner los pies en la tierra, eso solo perjudica tu vida, tus estudios y también tu vida amorosa-dijo kowalski ya que la verdad estaba muy preocupado por su hermano.

Kowalski, por favor es mi vida y yo la manejo como sea, además por favor vida amorosa eso no existe yo solo tengo-skipper callo ya que eso no tenía que decirle a su hermano, pero kowalski ya sabía lo que él iba a decir.

¿Qué?, solo tienes ojos para Danna, ni la conoces y dices que te gustas-dice kowalski parándose de donde estaba sentado, poniendo sus manos en la mesa.

Como sea me voy-dijo skipper, ya que no quería pelear con su hermano.

Espera se te olvida que, yo voy contigo-dijo kowalski para luego tomar su mochila

Como sea vámonos se nos hace tarde-dice skipper ya que la verdad no le gustaría correr para llegar.

**Dos días después.**

En una casa tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de su casa ansiosa de algo, hasta que se oye que tocaron la puerta principal, la mujer mayor fue abrir y recibió a la persona con un abrazo.

Hay Marlene como as crecido, mira ellas son tus primas becky y stacy –dijo su tía presentando a sus hijas

Hola-saludo Marlene

Hola-saludaron becky y stacy

Mira cómo has llegado temprano, podrás ir hoy a tu nueva escuela –dijo su tía

Después de eso le dijo las reglas de su nueva escuela, le dio su uniforme que era como esperarse, horrible parecías monja pero lo acepto, llegando una maestra le dijo que esperara afuera del salón de clases.

Jóvenes hoy llega una nueva alumna, ella es de california y espero que la ayuden a integrarse, por favor pasa-dijo la maestra

Marlene paso y cuando vio a los alumnos, vio unas fresas, una gótica, unos patanes, a sus primas, cerebritos

Hola mi nombre es Marlene –se presento

Bueno Marlene siéntate junto a… skipper –dijo señalando a skipper el cual cuando la miro se sorprendió

¡TU!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, ellos estaban sorprendidos al rencontrarse


	4. La llegada

Ellos estaban sorprendidos, por volverse a encontrar, comenzaron a recordar cómo se conocieron

**Flashback**

_Hola monterrey, mi nuevo hogar-dijo Marlene, mientras se bajaba del taxi, que le había traído del aeropuerto, el conductor del taxi bajo las maletas de Marlene, ella le pago y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su tía la cual quedaba cruzando la calle, la colonia y sus arreadores se veían muy tranquilos eso pensó hasta que escucho las pisadas de unas personas corriendo hacia su dirección._

_Skipper, espera –grito una voz masculina._

_Claro para que nos haga más tarde-dijo con sarcasmo otra voz masculina en otro grito._

_De la nada ella ya estaba en el suelo, junto a un chico, el cual rápidamente se quitó de encima_

_Fíjate por donde vas, idiota-grito Marlene enojada, ella también se puso de pie._

_Mira niñita, tu no me das ordenes –grito skipper_

_Pues mira estúpido…-ellos se seguían gritando, mientras kowalski solo miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, esos dos parecían novios, era claro que no se iban a llevar para nada bien._

**Fin Flashback**

Marlene se acercó a su asiento y se sentó al lado derecho estaba skipper el cual la miro serio

Jóvenes ahora vuelvo voy a la dirección-dijo la maestra la cual termino de decir eso salió del salón.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a Marlene, comenzaron a preguntarles cosas.

Los días pasaron, y Skipper y Marlene no se llevaban bien se odiaban pero en la noche cuando estaban en línea, eran como hermanos se llevaban estupendo, ellos querían conocerse en la vida real, sin saber que están tan cerca, y no lo aprovechaban. Pero no sabían que algo o alguien sabia la verdad.

**POV KOWALSKI **

No sé si decirle a skipper, que se quién es Danna, daría lo que fuera para ver la cara que pone skipper si se entera que la chica con la que tanto se pelea es Danna.

A un recuerdo cuando la descubrí

**Flashback**

No puedo creer que olvide mi libreta en la sala de computación-dije entrando a la sala, cuando entre y vi a Marlene en una de las computadoras parecía preocupada me acerque y ella no se avía dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que ella tenía puestos, unos audífonos los cuales estaban conectados a su celular que estaba en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Pude observar como estaba en una página que parecía de un juego en línea pude observar que ella estaba eligiendo una arma, y en el lado izquierdo estaba su avatar el cual era una mujer, la cuan vestía una vestimenta totalmente negra, la verdad no puse atención en eso, pero en la parte de arriba de su avatar estaba escrito: Danna la guerrera de las noches.

Y el juego en línea se llamaba, "surviving your virtual partner"

Salí rápidamente de la sala, cuando entendí todo la compañera virtual de skipper, es Marlene.

**Fin Flashback**

La verdad me sorprendió, pero no sé si decirle a skipper o no

**Hola, sé que es corto pero bueno la verdad espero que sea de su agrado y si hay preguntas de donde están los demás personajes (cabo, rico, julien etc.) es como ya se los dije antes los personajes vendrán integrando como los capítulos vallan pasado. **

**Espero que les guste el fic y gracias a:**

**Marlenescarlett**

**Irina015**

**Phebbs**

**Teylor-Fox**

**Por leer Amor virtual**

**Gracias y espero sus Reviews =D**


	5. tu

-¡Tú!-gritó a la vez skipper y Marlene

-no, ¿Cómo la chica más gritona puede ser la mejor golpeadora de traseros de ogros?-skipper pregunto muy sorprendido.

-y tu ¿Cómo puedes ser el mejor líder que eh tenido?

Ellos eran observados por kowalski el cual, casi se moría de risa como pudo dudar en decir lo que descubrió.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de computación porque fueron llamados por kowalski.

**Flashback**

_Marlene y skipper se encontraban sentados en unas sillas, uno al frente del otro, en la sala de computación._

_De pronto entra kowalski, ellos lo miraron molestos obvio nada contento de la presencia del otro._

_-los eh llamado, para que terminen de pelear, ustedes dos tienen muchas semejanzas como diferencias-dijo mientras sacaba una videocámara, la encendió y mostro un video, el cual era Marlene jugando en línea._

_Skipper la miro, luego puso otro video donde ahora era skipper jugando. Se miraron._

_-skipper, Marlene es Danna la guerrera de las noches, y Marlene, skipper es Blake el héroe zafiro. _

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**Sé que es corto la verdad no sé porque escribo tan poquito, pero quería darles un pequeño adelanto, la verdad estado un poco mal y no tenía ganas de escribir, yo la verdad no es normal mi estado, pero bueno.**

**Gracias y espero sus Reviews =D**


	6. un nuevo amor

Pasaron las semanas y ellos no se atrevían a verse a la cara, hubo la noticia que iban a llegar dos nuevos alumnos de otra secundaria, todos querían saber si eran chicas o chicos y ese mismo día llegaban

En la casa de skipper

Se encontraban desayunando en el comedor principal, como era de esperarse skipper era el que siempre se quedaba dormido.

-hijo, van a venir tus primos; cabo y rico-dijo su padre mientras se paraba, solo eran kowalski y el, cabo y rico eran sus primos, rico era psicópata pero a un así lo querían.

Cabo es el hermano del nombrado su nombre es Joseph pero de cariño era cabo porque era el menor y en la familia paterna, casi todos fueron a la escuela militar, y el abuelo le decía hacia a tal punto que todos fueron contagiados con el apodo de cabo.

-Si padre, ¿iras a un viaje de nuevo?-pregunto kowalski, Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

En la escuela

-hola- dijeron cabo y rico, cuando vieron pasar a sus primos, ellos los saludaron, pero toco el timbre, cabo se dirigió a su salón, él estaba en primero. Entro se sentó, de pronto la maestra entro y dijo que iba a ver una nueva alumna, dijo que pasara, el levanto la vista y (esta parte la describe Alicia ya verán porque) entro una hermosa chica de unos brillantes ojos color chocolate cálidos, su cabellera era castaña, lo tenía suelto al principio era liso y las puntas tenían rizos, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, un cuerpo hermoso; sus delicadas caderas, sus largas y finas piernas, su vientre plano y sus pequeños y un poco grandes pechos.

-hola…mi nombre es Karen tengo 13, y me acabo de mudar espero hacer amigos-se presentó, cabo se quedó con la boca abierta, esa chica era muy hermosa y su cara reflejaba inocencia e ingenuidad, ella se sentó a un lado lo miro y le sonrió.

Terminando las clases.

Cabo caminaba decidido a hablar con la chica nueva, el pregunto si la habían visto, hasta que le dijeron que la habían visto en la sala de computación, fue disparado para la sala, entro pero se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que vio, era ella besándose con… una chica?

* * *

**Hola quería adelantar un poco, estuve un poco ida pero algunos saben porque ayer cumplí 4 años de noviazgo con mi súper mega linda novia y bueno eso de buscar un regalo era ufff… horrible **

**Como sea quise adentrarme en la historia para que me conocieran mejor e hacerle de cupido =) **

**Sip, yo soy Karen, y también quería hacerle de emoción de que el joven cabo se enamorara, y también va a estar Alicia sipi mi novia aquí.**

**que va a pasar a demás cabo es mi pingüino favorito ahhh no sé qué hacer **

**XD**

**Bueno espero sus Reviews =D**

**Ah, sí hay dudas Alicia es mi novia y bueno si somos mujeres las dos, pero no cambia nada además ayer cumplimos 4 hermosos años de noviazgo.**

**Ah y para que lo sepan ella es aliewo y bueno hasta pronto **


	7. centro comercial

Cabo estaba con la boca abierta estaba muy sorprendido, en eso ellas se separan y lo ven Karen se sonroja y la otra chica solo lo ve con una mirada muy seria, ella vestía el uniforme de otra secundaria la cual queda cerca de esa, ella tenía el pelo suelto era pelinegra, ojos azules tenia tez blanca era un poco más alta que Karen y su fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos ella tenía una mirada muy fría, ella se dirigió a la salida y sin decir nada salió.

Se escucharon voces, y vieron entrar a skipper y Marlene, esta última miro a Karen, corrió a abrazarla.

-Karen, años que no te veo…amiga… ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto Marlene ella estaba muy sorprendida de que su amiga de su infancia se encontrara enfrente suyo.

-bien… ¿creo? , es asombroso que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Karen, ella se acercó a skipper -¿es tu novio?-pregunto

-¿Qué?...no, claro que no-se apresuró a decir.

-como sea, quieres ir al centro comercial, pero ellos vendrán-dijo mirando a skipper y cabo.

-si porque no-

* * *

Afuera del centro comercia

-hola Alicia, veo que sigues con Karen-dice Marlene al ver llegar a Karen con una chica pelinegra, cabo la miro y ella era la chica de la sala de computación-

-si-dijo Alicia cortante.

-ustedes… ¿son novias?-pregunto cabo con un hilo en la voz

-sipi, ella es Alicia pero no le hagan caso a esta doña gruñona, mejor vamos-dijo Karen para luego entrar y dejar afuera a skipper, Marlene, cabo y Alicia.

-sigue siendo una chica con mucha pila ¿no?-dijo Marlene mirando a Alicia la cual sin mirar,,todos miraron a asintió con la cabeza, y entro ellos la siguieron, cuando entraron vieron a Karen la cual miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, hasta lo más simple, cuando la miraron ver una patineta ella ,subió un pie y perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer pero Alicia la tomo antes que callera pero, vieron que la patineta se fue a estrellar con una pirámide de botellas de un producto para el pelo, un empleado el cual estaba terminando la pirámide los miro, todo su trabajo a la basura él fue corriendo hacia ellos , y fue cuando una persecución termino de suceder.

Tiempo después

Ellos se encontraban en la oficina del centro comercial a Karen con una mirada asesina ,ella solo bajo la mirada-.

-Bueno creo que ustedes se pueden-dijo un señor, ellos se pararon de su asiento y Alicia tomo la mano de Karen, cabo miro eso y sintió mal.

- alto, se quedara la jovencita de blusa violeta…ella causo todo esto, los demás salgan-ellos se salieron, el señor cerró la puerta pero Marlene vio que Alicia no se movía de dónde estaba; recargada en la puerta.

-Alicia, ven solo la van a regañar, no es par…

-yo no me voy de aquí sin Karen, no vistes la mirada que tenía ese señor-dijo muy decidida

-Marlene, yo también vi una cara poca amistosa en ese tipo, era una mirada de lujuria-comento skipper.

-ahhhh-un grito proveniente de la oficina llamó su atención y rápidamente entraron, lo que vieron era sorprendente era en tipo noqueado en el suelo, y a Karen en posición de ataque, Alicia se acercó.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto skipper

-el señor me dijo que para pagar el desastre tenía que complacerlo y que le enseñara algo sorprendente, yo pues pensé que lo iba a sorprender uno de mis ataques de defensa personal-dijo Karen la cual, tenía una cara de confusión, ellos la miraron, skipper pensó que ella era más inocente que el joven cabo.

-ah, Karen pero este insecto no te hiso nada-pregunto Alicia

-no, que tendría que hacerme-dijo Karen

-nada nena, solo vámonos-.

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-oigan, ¿porque tenemos que venir a la biblioteca, en horas de clase?, un maestro nos puede regañar-dijo Karen, ya que todo se encontraban en la biblioteca, skipper, Marlene, rico, cabo e incuso Alicia la cual debería estar en su secundaria, nadie sabía e incluso hasta Karen no sabía porque ella se encontraba aquí.

-solo, porque necesitamos una información para…

Kowalski callo cuando escucho a una maestra hablar cerca, oyeron que ella entraba, todos se escondieron Alicia, skipper y Marlene juntos detrás de una mesa cuando Alicia sonrió perversamente, y con un pequeño empujón aventó a skipper encima de Marlene, ocasionando que él le diera un beso, la maestra los vio y analizo; un chico y una chica solos, en el piso dándose un beso.

Minutos después

Marlene y skipper se encontraban afuera de la dirección cada uno a un extremo de la dirección maldiciendo mentalmente a Alicia, mientras ella estaba el techo de la dirección riéndose, ella sabía ellos terminarían juntos.

**Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

**Y qué vergüenza se dan cuenta que soy una súper mega ingenua chica que se mete en problemas, y obvio soy muy dramática**

**Y la verdad les doy muchas gracias por sus comentarios, soy muy positiva y de todo lo veo bien, unos amigos me dijeron que no me quedara callada, y es lo que hago… a mi modo; gracias por que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar.**

**Yo soy muy positiva es lo que soy, y gracias por tomar una gran tiempo en leer y comentar **

**Eso es lo que a mí me hace más grade **

**Y gracias a los buenos comentarios y si piensan que dejare de escribir están mal **

**Y hay personas que solo dieron su opinión, no criticaron se los agradezco **

**=)**

**Espero sus Reviews =D**


	8. un sueño

**Videojuego**

_-hola, Marlene-dijo skipper_

_-hola, oye vamos a jugar como antes-dijo Marlene _

_-claro, solo que…quería saber si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto un poco nervioso skipper._

_-eh no sé qué decir-Marlene estaba muy sorprendida._

**En la biblioteca**

Se encontraban cabo y kowalski leyendo libros, estaban sentados en una meza cabo mira a kowalski.

-kowalski, me gusta una chica-dice cabo

-eh, enserio ¿Quién?-pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Karen-dijo cabo mirando al suelo, kowalski lo miro.

-cabo, sabes bien que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella-dijo kowalski, él se paró se acercó y lo miro.

-pero...

-pero nada cabo entiende que así son las cosas-dijo kowalski un poco molesto

**Hola**

**Sé que es corto pero tenía problemas de salud, casi muero me ataco un perro, luego no tenía fuerzas y querían que comiera carne =( yo soy vegetariana y lamentablemente no comí y empeore y regrese al hospital en total estuve 2 semanas internada , y la verdad estuve mal , lo siento mucho.**

**A demás que estoy arreglando cosas de un internado y les pido tiempo porque en ese internado no tendré tiempo y la verdad el viaje de monterrey a parís va a ser largo y cansado, si yo soy de allá jejeje y bueno va a ser un poco difícil y les pido tiempo, espero que me comprendan **

**Espero sus Reviews n.n**


	9. ayuda en el amor

Marlene y skipper despertaron al mismo tiempo

-Qué raro sueño-dijeron al mismo tiempo

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellos también sucesos muy raros….

En la biblioteca caminaba con muchos libros kowalski paso por una esquina y alguien le metió el pie y tropezó, choco con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo, kowalski alzo la mirada y encontró una chica rubia con unos anteojos que por la caída los tenía mal puestos.

Kowalski llevo su mano asía la cara de la chica y acomodo los anteojos, miro sus hermosos ojos color azules y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-perdón-dijeron al mismo tiempo, en un pasillo los miraba Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca, después de unos minutos salieron platicando kowalski y la chica, con unas muy grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño camina, cerca de una plaza con un celular en la mano.

-donde rayos esta Alicia, me envió un mensaje de que me vería aquí- miro todo la plaza hasta que miro a un chico que miraba una revista de armas, él estaba sentado en una banca ella se acercó se sentó a su lado.

-hola, mi nombre es Alison, pero dime Aly y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Alison, el solo la miro, y volvió a mirar su revista, ella suspiro-me gustan las armas y creo que a ti también, ¿tienes novia?- pregunto de nuevo el, la miro era muy bonita esa chica.

Hola, dime rico y no, no tengo novia, que tipo de armas te gustan…

Ellos comenzaron a platicar, Alicia los miraba detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa ella comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

* * *

Skipper estaba sentado, en ese momento sintió que alguien se acercó.

-hola, como estas skipper- miro y vio que era Alicia.

-¿Cómo entrastes a mi casa? -Pregunto él, estaba en la sala en el sofá ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

¿Te gusta Marlene?-pregunto Alicia mientras miraba unas fotos de Marlene que skipper estaba viendo.

-si-contesto skipper, mirando una foto de Marlene donde ella estaba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa.

**Espero sus Reviews n.n**


End file.
